Dorama: Junjou romantica
by Galletita13
Summary: que dirian si nuestros personajes se llamaran por sus seiyus y fueran actores porno (obvio gay) que haran un dorama yaoi llamado: junjou romantica con la directora Shungiku Namakura? mirenlo aqui! estem...los personajes ya que son actores pues tienen deferentes caracteristicas y emociones
1. Chapter 1

hola! bueno esto se me ocurrio un dia comun y pues queria ver que ponian ya que queria algo nuevo para mi y espero que les guste

PD: son las mismas caras pero diferentes caracteristicas y nombres asi que no piensen otra cosa...pero tienen los mismos trabajos que tienen sus seiyus...por ejemplo misaki es el personaje que interpreta takahiro sakurai, el cual es cantante y blablabla pero con la misma cara de misaki no de T.S. entienden? bien comenzemos

?: buenas noches misaki- le da un beso en la frente y lo abraza posesiva-mente

?: b-buenas noches...usagi-san- le da un leve abrazo y se acurruca en su pecho para que no le mirara el rubor que tenia y se durmieron juntos (o eso les hago creer)

directora: COOOORTEEEEEEEEN! buen trabajo takahiro-kun y hikaru-san muy buen trabajo sigan así- dicho esto los dos hombres abrieron los ojos y se sentaron en la cama, hukaru -o mejor conocido conocido por ustedes como Usami Akihiko- a la izquierda de la cama y takahiro -también mejor conocido como Takashi Misaki- se sentó arriba de la cama para descansar un poco, después agarro una toalla y les sonrió a todos

(misaki)takahiro: Muchas gracias a todos...ahora con su permiso me retiro- y dicho esto se puso la toalla en sus caderas y se fue a los vestidores

(akihiko)hikaru:-siguió contemplando a su compañero irse pero al darse cuenta se ruborizo, sacudió su cabeza, suspiro y dijo- arigato yo también me retiro- agarro una bata que tenia y se fue del lugar con destino a los vestidores -como lo miran...hikaru esta enamorado inconsciente-mente del gran takahiro sakurai- la directora le sonrio aun que este no se diera cuenta y de nuevo grito

directora: MUY BIEN AHORA VAMOS CON LA PAREJA EGOÍSTA ASI QUE NOBUTOSHI, KENTARO LES TOCA EN 10 MINUTOS! -grito con su altavoz (yo quiero uno :3)

nobutoshi Canna/kentaro Ito: HAI -gritaron al unisono

(hiroki)kentaro: e-espero que nos valla genial Canna-sama ^^U- le dio una sonrisa nerviosa pero sincera mientras se ponia la vestimenta

(nowaki)nobutoshi: Callate imbécil y vamonos 77* -asi es jovenes lectores o lectoras...nuestro querido y tierno kusama nowaki en la vida real (no vida real real...sino...en mi fanfic xd) era un hombre obstinado y con un mal carácter... y el demonio kamijou no era del todo demonio...sino todo lo contrario, es mas, era una jarra debil y timida la cual nobutoshi queria romper-

**************mientras en los vestidores*************

hikaru: hey sakurai-kun hola! -dijo moviendo su mano de un lado a otro como saludo

takahiro: hikaru-sama ya le he dicho que me puede decir takahiro... todos me dicen asi excepto tu -hizo un puchero a lo que el peliplateado se sonrojo un poco (waaaa es hermoso *O*)

hikaru: es que...no me acostumbro -desvió la mirada para que no le viera el sonrojo- ante esto takahiro dio un leve suspiro cansado y despues volvio a sonreir

takahiro: que tal si me haces algun apodo para que se te haga mucho mas facil -le dedico otra sonrisa a lo que el lo miro sorprendido

hikaru: es-esta bien...etto...saki...kun? -dijo dudoso y un poco mas ruborizado que antes (ahhh de tan solo imaginármelo |(*u*)|)

takahiro: hehe me gusta... es muy lindo ^^

~~~~~~~~~~hikaru pov:~~~~~~~~~~~

Su maldita sonrisa es tan linda y tan perfecta, que hace que me sienta extraño, no se pero algo tiene este jovencito que hace no poder hablarle bien y hasta a veces que revuelvo con mis propias palabras cuando me acerco a el...AHHHH QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?! hasta parezco al personaje de misaki pero...YO SOY DIFERENTE! ademas somos actores... es buena persona conmigo para hacerle de buen actor... aun que porno...es mas saki-kun parece tan joven que hasta creo que no debería estar aquí...aunque luego me retracto...

En fin Saki-kun termina de vestirse y viene hacia mi lado

Takahiro: hikaru-sama no quiere ir después del trabajo ir a comer a un restaurante - un restaurante?! nosotros dos?! d-digo no estaría tan mal si habláramos de nosotros para conocernos mejor y todo...después de todo la directora dice que hasta quiere crear segunda temporada

hikaru: nosotros...solos? -pregunte dudoso

takahiro: a no solos...invite a varios amigos y ellos pueden invitar a otros tu sabes para familiarizarnos ^^ -de alguna forma me sentí mas cómodo por que así no estaría solo con el pero... me siento algo desanimado...tal vez...solo tal vez...quería estar a solas con el en el restaurante algo así como en una cita juntos...

hikaru: oh! ...esta bien -le sonreí- cuando y donde? -me dio la dirección y su numero por si no lo encontraba -ahora te molestare con tu número con miles de mensajes absurdos -lo dije en tono burlón

takahiro: oye no hagas eso...ya tengo suficiente con las fans -3- -siempre escuchaba eso de que saki-kun trabaja en la música también...

hikaru: aun asi te molestare jajaja -con mi mano le acaricie la cabeza- bien, vamos a ver como le van a los otros

takahiro: HAI ^^ -y nos fuimos

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin hikaru pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*****************mientras con en el foro ****************

directora: corte! (la regañaron a ella por andar de gritona XD) muy bien nobutoshi y kentaro! pueden descansar -dijo la directora, detrás de ella salieron hikaru y -ahora- saki

kentaro: m-muy buen trabajo- le acerco su mano para que el la tomara, pero no lo hizo

nobutoshi: tsk! que molesto -lo ignora y se va a donde misa takahiro - como te ha ido takahiro-kun?- le da una sonrisa

takahiro: oh a mi muy bien pero... no fuiste un poco rudo con kentaro-san? ^^U

nobutoshi: su problema 77 ...en fin me voy a mi camerino, sayonara "misaki-kun"

takahiro: jeje sayo~ "nowaki-san" ^^ -hikaru miro a nobutoshi con desagrado pero este ni lo miro y se fue, kentaro se acerca a takahiro

kentaro: waaaa -suspira pesadamente- takahiro-sama usted dijo que el era una persona con la que te puedes llevar bien sin ningun remordimiento...ahora le tengo miedo T^T ojala fuera mas como mi personaje y el fuera como el suyo

takahiro: jeje supongo ^^U no te preocupes algún día se arreglaran...de hecho se verán este sábado no?

kentaro: QUE?! l-lo invitaste?!...p-pero

takahiro: tal vez asi se lleven mejor ^^...por cierto a hikaru-sama tambien lo invite

kentaro: es un placer -dijo dandole la mano con algo de miedo ya que en ese momento no se sentia de buenos animos con nobutoshi...pero lo dejo de lado por esta vez por su nuevo compañero

hikaru: el placer es mio kentaro-kun -le dio una sonrisa - bueno ahora les toca a la terrorista verdad?

takahiro: exacto...a ellos tambien los invite... el "seme" por asi decirlo es kazuhiko Inoue y el "uke" es daisuke kishio el...es...un poco...

daisuke: de que hablan? - dijo tetricamente hacia los nombrados, takahiro y hikaru dieron un leve salto mientras que kentaro dio un grito agudo (asi bien niñita XD) mientras que el los miraba con una mirada de poco amigos

Y de hecho tenia muy pocos, el era emo o algo asi...asi que... pues venia todo de emo, una camisa de manga larga negra con cuello de tortuga, un chaleco de igual color pero este era de tela brillosa, unos panalones que le quedaban grandes con un cinturon con picos y una muñequera de cuero y un gorro. lo que era raro era que aun que iva todo de negro...su cabello era dorado y sus ojos grises...eso lo hacia resaltar.

takahiro: buenos dias "shinobu" si vendras

daisuke:...su...pongo...

takahiro: que bien!...oye...y tu "seme"

daisuke: esta por ahi yo que se -de repente le sale un rubor en sus mejillas- ...mejor me voy vistiendo... -y se fue. Al poco rato llega el otro

principal

kazuhiko: hola takahiro-kun que haces? - le dice feliz

takahiro: hola yo no estoy haciendo nada pero vete rapido que casi empiezan

kazuhiko: aishhhh ese mocoso es tan molesto se toma su papel muy encerio

takahiro: encerio? por que? -dijo dudoso

kazuhiko: bueno la primera vez que me presente me dijo algo del destino y ahora me anda molestando con eso...en verdad creo de todo corazon que el SI es un terrorista -_- -digamos que la terrorista es casi igual ^^U-

takahiro: hahahaha pues tendras que aguantarlo ^^U

kazuhiko: bueno ahora que estamos la mayoria aqui hola! encantado nunca los vi juntos ya que se van muy temprano todos-dijo feliz

kentaro/hikaru: hola el gusto es nuestro ^^

kazuhiko: bien pues nos vemos el sabado adios -dijo mientras se iva camino a os vestidores

todos: que le valla bien


	2. Chapter 2

**hola! jeje bueno aqui la conty**

* * *

**Directora: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…..corte! muy bien gracias eso es todo por hoy –la directora les sonrió y se fue con los camarógrafos a ver si habían hecho un buen trabajo-**

**Kazuhiko se fue con los otros protagonistas y daisuke se fue a su camerino mientras su mirada asesina se dirigía hacia ellos**

**Kazuhiko: ahhh que bueno que ya se fue es tan molesto -_-****U**

**Hikaru: vamos no ha de ser tan malo **_**si takahiro fuera así**_**… -mira al castaño detenida-mente a lo que el su asusta****-**

**Takahiro: q-que me esta viento Hikaru-san? ^^U -dijo nervioso, el peli-plata volvió en si y se volteo a otro lado**

**hikaru: n-nada ¬/¬ ... bueno yo me retiro -se dirigió a la salida pero takahiro se lo impidió agarrándolo del brazo a lo que el mayor dio un leve sonrojo-**

**Takahiro: hikaru-san si quiere lo acompaño -dijo feliz **_**H: quiere acompañarme**_**...**

**nobutoshi: si vamos todos juntos no? entre mas multitud mejor -dicho esto rodea su brazo con el de el pequeño sakurai a lo que hikaru se irrita-**

**hikaru: 77*...esta bien... vamos todos**

**los demás: HAI!**

**takahiro: esperen! falta dai-chan**

**kazuhiko: dejémoslo por favor T-T**

**Takahiro: nop...tenemos que esperarlo...iré a buscarlo -y sale al camerino de este**

**kentaro: así que... todos nosotros iremos el sábado a un restaurante no? -dijo tratando de hablar**

**nobutoshi: supongo...será un día muy molesto a mi parecer -dijo y luego suspiro pesadamente a lo que hikaru le miro feo**

**hikaru: que demonios te hicimos para que digas esas cosas?!- le grito aun que el oji-azul ni se inmuto**

**nobutoshi: se acercaron a takahiro-kun... y de paso TU eres el protagonista que hace de amante con "misaki" -le mira con molestia. Todos le miran con confusión hasta que vuelve el menor solo y nobutoshi cambia su cara molesta a una relajada.**

**takahiro: ya volví...daisuke se fue solo no nos va a acompañar**

**kazuhiko: es un alivio -cambiando el tema que habían hecho esos dos, este mira al oji-lila como si le dijera con la mirada ¨déjalo por hoy¨ y volvió su mirada feliz -bueno que esperamos vámonos**

**hikaru: si vámonos saki-kun -lo guía hacia la entrada y este obedece y se van agarrándose de hombros, hikaru voltea a ver a nobutoshi y le sonríe maliciosa y burlona-mente a lo que el se enoja pero lo esconde sacando una sonrisa (de esas de las que siempre miran con nowaki :3).**

**Caminaron gustosamente y hasta kentaro hablo un poco mas con los demás -a excepción de nobutoshi el cual lo ignoraba - y cada uno se fue para su casa...primero fue kazuhiko, luego kentaro, después nobutoshi y por alguna razón quedaron takahiro y hikaru solos. Mientras caminaban hablaban de cosas como que les gustaba... que otras cosas hicieran, sus intereses, sus gustos, hablaban cómoda-mente y eso le gustaba a hikaru. Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa del menor.**

**takahiro: jeje bueno supongo que yo me despido...o...si quieres pasar por mi no hay problema ^^- se le notaba en la cara el nerviosismo que tenia**

**hikaru: me dejarías estar un rato en tu casa?**

**takahiro: claro! no hay problema...digo claro si usted quiere jeje**

**hikaru: seria un placer saki-kun -le sonrió y este lo miro sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo feliz, en fin****entraron y hikaru se fue de inmediato a la sala y se sentó en un sillón, tenia un ligero desorden pero se veía bien (no como mi cuarto que es un hoyo sin fondo XDD pregúntenselo a mi hermana es verdad .) el castaño se fue a la cocina y se preparo un te**

**takahiro: usted que quiere hikaru-sama un te o café o cerveza?**

**hikaru: un café estaría bien ^^**

**takahiro: ok! -dicho esto le hizo el te y se dirigió enfrente de el (que se sentó en el sillón que esta enfrente de el) y le dio el café -ten ^^**

**hikaru: arigato^^ -agarra el té y lo toma- esta bueno**

**takahiro: jeje antes de ser misaki no savia nada sobre cocina...me ha ayudado bastante ^^U**

**hikaru: oh yo te puedo enseñar**

**takahiro: en-enserio? -dijo sorprendido**

**hikaru: si...no creas que soy igual que usami ^^U**

**takahiro: jeje claro que no pero era una pista de lo que hacías entonces que seria su diferencia?**

**hikaru: bueno...mi casa no es un desastre ni es tan sorprendente y muchas cosas mas...y tu saki-kun?**

**takahiro: etto...yo si tengo muchos amigos **_**H: se nota**_** tengo buenas calificaciones...yyy creo que no tengo****usamonas jeje ^^U -al decirlo los dos se rieron**

**hikaru: entonces...que quieres hacer?**

**takahiro: bueno...etto...y si quiere ensayar con el guion? -pregunto dudoso**

**hikaru: ah! claro cual quieres ensayar?**

**takahiro: bueno jejeje no me aprendí muy bien el capitulo 4 la escena donde estoy dormido y medio ebrio jeje -dijo algo nervioso**

**hikaru: esta bien...-y así ensayaron durante mucho tiempo hasta que llego la noche (bueno ensayaron por unos pocos minutos y después hablaron de mas tonterías xd)- etto...creo que se nos fue volando el tiempo ^^U**

**takahiro: jeje supongo**

**hikaru: bueno yo...me retiro -se levanto del sillón -**

**takahiro: ...supongo... -también se levanto y juntos se dirigieron hacia la salida- fue un gusto haber hablado con usted**

**hikaru: tu me diste un apodo...por que tu no haces uno para mi?**

**takahiro: quiere que lo llame usagi-san -al decirlo los dos se rieron juntos- jajajaja esta bien eso no...bueno...que tal...karu-san?**

**hikaru: me gusta -le sonríe amablemente- bueno yo me voy fue un placer**

**takahiro: jeje el gust- pero antes de decir algo mas se tropezó como un idiota con una cajita que tenia por ahi tirada y casi se cayo de no haber sido por hikaru que con su brazo lo agarro de la espalda y con la otra agarro su cabeza quedando peligrosamente juntos uno del otro mirandose fijamente -...- takahiro miraba sorprendido al mayor mientras este lo miraba de igual modo **_**H: es tan lindo...que es irresistible... **_**hikaru se acerco mas de lo que ya estaban lentamente haciendo que el menor abriera los ojos como platos. Estaba a unos solos centimetros del menor y lo hubiera besado de no ser por que**** este comenzó a pensar muchas preguntas H:**_**el...que piensa de mi? que pasaría si lo besara?...nuestra amistad se destruiría**_** con estos pensamientos dejo que el menor se pusiera de pie con un gran rubor- etto...-**

**hikaru: lo siento...mejor me voy...gracias por dejarme estar aquí unas hora**

**s****takahiro: ahhh! HAI! arigato! Espero volver a verlo otra vez ^^ -dicho esto el mayor se fue dejándolo solo **_**ojala...yo lo hubiera besado a el **_**y con ese pensamiento se fue a casa**

**Hikaru: _ojala lo hubiera besado...-con estos pensamientos se fue directo a su hogar_**

* * *

**_preguntas o algo que quieran comentar haganlo por favor _**


	3. Chapter 3

**en primera mina-san mil gracias por comentar me haces feliz al comentar y waaaa no se pero creo que te gustan los lemons xDD**

**bueno aqui la conty no se si te guste y si otras personas lo miran pues gracias! y comenten!**

* * *

**Hikaru: _ojala lo hubiera besado…_ -y con estos pensamientos se fue a su casa.**

*************Hikaru Pov***************

**_"No dejo de pensar en el… su hermoso y revuelto cabello alborotado me encanta…su bella figura me fascina… sus muecas y forma de ser tan juvenil me es imposible de resistir…pero sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos cafés que me vuelven loco no los soporto… me dan ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo todo el día… ya tengo muy en claro mis sentimientos: lo amo… quiero estar con el día y noche hasta la hora de dormir y así descansar juntos en la misma cama … cuidarlo y protegerlo para que nada ni nadie le haga daño y si me dejara que se quede a dormir en mi cama….pero no puedo… que tal si él no me ama? Qué tal si solo me quiere como un amigo… y aunque sea duro para mí no creo que pueda dejar salir mis sentimientos así como así y tener una gran probabilidad que nuestra amistad se arruine…no puedo hacerlo, aunque muera de ganas por besarlo y no __dejarlo jamás, tengo que sufrir por dentro…."_**

**Me levanto con ojos adormilados puesto que la maldita ventana me dio directo en la cara haciendo que el sol me molestara para tener mis bellos e imposibles sueños. Camino lento hacia el baño y me doy una ducha, me cambio y me dirijo a la cocina _o si…no le dije a saki-kun que lo ayudaría a cocinar?_ Con tan solo pensar en él hace que mi mañana sea mucho mejor a muchas otras… desayuno y _ oh! Recuerdo que hoy tengo una cita con Saki-kun en el restaurante con los demás _lo que me hace recordar a nobutoshi… _a el de alguna forma le gusta Saki-kun?…no, no! Él es mío y de nadie más!...que raro… me recuerda a mi personaje ._.U…_ dejo de pensar en esas cosas y ahora me dispongo a hacer una caminata… eso me relaja bastante sentir el aire puro en tu cara (en mi ciudad ni hay aire puro nomas pura contaminación ._.) camine por un par de horas hasta que me canse.**

**Volví a mi casa me fije en la hora y ya faltaba muy poco para la fiesta. Me tuve que volver a bañar porque estaba sudado por algunas partes (ahhhh hemorragia nasal *¬*) me fijo en la ropa y…no sé cómo diablos vestirme!...uso ropa formal o... informal?**

**No sabía si estaba bien o no pero mejor me lleve un suéter morado con un saco gris oscuro y un pantalón de igual color (porque les dicen pantalones en plural…solo es uno!) y unos zapatos negros…si se veía mal que importaba ya ¬¬ .**

**Al llegar pude presenciar a Kazuhiko, kentaro, a nobutoshi, a saki-kun y a otras personas más del foro, cuando de repente saki-kun me mira y les avisa a todos para después ir hacia mi sin notar que nobutoshi me miraba con ira a lo que me reí burlonamente y después me dirigí a saki-kun al que lo vi muy sonriente.**

**Takahiro: karu-san! Si vino me alegro –oh dios! Dijo mi apodo suena tan bello en él, y con esa sonrisa… no pude evitar un sonrojo a lo que voltee a otro lado y puse mi mano en mi boca para no hacer ni un sonido extraño.**

**Hikaru:-buenos días saki-kun –le devuelvo la sonrisa que se merecía y así caminamos juntos hasta la mesa y yo me siento un lugar que está al lado de saki-kun y al otro el de kentaro pero, desgraciadamente en frente de nobutoshi el cual me sigue mirando con furia a excepción de cuando le habla saki-kun.**

**Takahiro: karu-san seguro recuerda a la que interpreta a aikawa-san la gran Noriko Namiki**

**Noriko: es un placer Hanada-sama –me sonríe y me pone enfrente su mano para dársela a lo que hago con gusto mientras le devuelvo la sonrisa**

**Hikaru: el gusto es mio pero si quiere puede decirme por mi nombre**

**Noriko: está bien… bueno…que esperamos a pedir la comida MESEROOO! –le grita a ver si algún señor la atienda cuando de repente se abre la puerta y encontramos a daisuke en su forma normal… ya ni pasaba a un aburrido más bien a un hombre serio…pero él es así por eso creo que ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por verse casual, una camisa roja con un signo en la orilla del pecho, unos jeans que le quedaban algo grandes a mi parecer y unos tenis.**

**Daisuke: b-buenas….tardes…**

**Takahiro: daisuke! Si viniste creí que no lo harías –va junto a él y lo abraza con fuerza… _que suerte tiene ahora mismo _el poco a poco regresaba el abrazo lo que hizo más feliz a los demás, miré de reojo a Kazuhiko el cual tenía la boca bien abierta, seguramente cree que es un sueño a lo que me rio entre dientes.**

**Daisuke mira de reojo a Kazuhiko y después se sienta aun lado de nobutoshi… sinceramente le deseo mucha suerte a ese chico.**

**Ahora que miraba mejor el lugar observe que estaba la directora… el actor que le hace de mi hermano, el que le hace de sumi keiichi, etc. etc. Pero de repente observo a dos extraños que nunca los había visto y por eso le pregunto a saki-kun**

**Hikaru: hey saki-kun los conoces?**

**Takahiro: eh? Ah! Ellos son de otro dorama que lo hace la misma directora que la nuestra Shinguku Namakura… esos son los que interpretan a los principales son: Takashi Kondo que hace de onodera ritsu y Katsuyuki Konishi que hace la voz de takano masamune.**

**Hikaru: ahh _y como sabes tanto? –_me pregunte a mí mismo, los nombrados se sentaron en los lugares sobrantes, pareciera que eran muy amigos puesto que hablaban con ellos y cuando se les antojaba lo decían las cosas juntos… eran muy molestos…**

**Cuando llegamos con eso de tomarnos unas copas y paso el tiempo...algunos les podías decir cualquier comentario absurdo y ellos se reían a carcajadas, yo soy de los que aguantan más de tres o cuatro cervezas…pero ya iba en la octava y comenzaba a marearme y mirar borroso, mire a saki-kun pero de lo que pude ver ya que no miraba muy bien fue que solo estaba riéndose junto a nobutoshi lo que me hizo sentir mucha ira y como estaba ebrio y mareado me pare y me puse frente a él.**

**Takahiro: jajajaja ….ah! karu-sshhhhhan! je alegría me da verte viejjjjo amigo**

**Hikaru: viejo amigo?...s..si apenas pasaron unos días que ….trabajamos juntos… -voltee a ver a nobutoshi de reojo el cual se estaba matando de risa al ver que Kazuhiko estaba bailando arriba de la mesa y los demás cantaban canciones americanas como la de torero de chayanne y otras tonterías, estaba muy distraído con lo que había dicho saki-kun que ni siquiera me reí de que se había subido también daisuke y por primera vez lo vi sonreír y que al rato se había caído Kazuhiko y kentaro comenzó a cantar canciones koreanas y bailo toda la canción de oppa oppa de super junior junto con kondo (ritsu).**

**Takahiro: ahh shiiii….tu no lo hip….recuardashhh- eso me sorprendió bastante, le iba a decir algo cuando se dirigió hacia los otros y les grito- SHOOOO-levanto su dedo hacia arriba-….ME VOY A RETIRAR CON ESHHHTE HOMBREEE QUE TIENE CABELLO DE ANSHHHIANITO –me señalo y después de eso todos se rieron pero como estaba mareado no les dije nada, saki-kun se volteó y se abalanza en mis brazos, me sonroje bastante a lo que todos mal-pensaron.**

**Kazuhiko: OIGAN MIREN, TAKAHIRO Y HIKARU YA SE PUSIERON MELOSOS**

**Todos: UUUUUUUUIIIII BESO BESO BESO! –no sé porque lo habré hecho tal vez por instinto que junte mis labios con los suyos y este que estaba medio despierto me correspondió… esto era diferente… no se sentía como en el dorama…..era como una corriente eléctrica. Nos separamos y de la nada este se desmayó.**

**Nobutoshi: -se dirigió a kentaro y lo agarra de la camisa- creo que eres un estúpido, ingenuo, patético y…muy… muy hermoso –y como si fuera un rayo lo beso- tal vez olvide a takahiro por ti…-no me importo lo que seguía y solo pude escuchar a lo lejos-**

**Kentaro: C-Canna-san…**

**Daisuke: Kazuhiko-kun… ahora acepte la responsabilidad –y le da un beso a lo que el otro por ebrio se dejo-**

***************en la calle con la pareja principal*************

**Takahiro: oiga shooo puedo shoooloooo kayu-shan –me dijo mientras intentaba safarse, y la verdad es que lo puse arriba de mi hombro por que se iba de un lugar a otro y aunque a veces me iba de lado o me tropezaba lo preferia a que este se matara por ebrio, al llegar a su casa lo deje en la entrada cuando este me detuvo y me dijo- vamosshhhhh quedeshe mash tiempo…**

**Hikaru: estoy….muy ebrio…me ire a mi casha a descanchar…**

**Takahiro: pero… no sintió algo raro en ese beso –cai en el blanco- sho también… sho….y-yo….senti una corriente eléctrica y muchas mariposas en mi estómago…usted no? _T: si no lo sintió…mejor lo dejo ir…_**

**Hikaru: yoooo… _fue eso una confesión? _–estaba con duda y las palabras no salían…quería decirle: si estoy enamorado de ti, se mi pareja por favor…pero…la vergüenza no me dejaba-**

**Takahiro: _oh…me equivoque _ y-ya veo…l-lo siento si te moleste…mejor…mejor me despido adiós**

**Hikaru: ESPE- pero antes de que le pudiera explicar las cosas me cerro la puerta en cara. -…..soy….un idiota sin remedio…- mejor me retire de ahí, mañana seria un nuevo dia, y era domingo asi que tenia otro dia de descanso… pero sabia que no podría estar en paz por saki-kun…aun asi intente retirar eso de mi mente e irme a casa…aunque sin éxito…**

****************end Hikaru pov****************

**Un castaño estaba en posición fetal enfrente de su casa con miles de lagrimas en sus ojos repitiéndose una y otra vez las mismas palabras: soy un idiota. **

**Cuando tocan la puerta, este se para se talla los ojos y abre la puerta**

**takahiro: quien hab- pero fue callado con un beso fogoso y apasionante lo que le hizo sentir miles de corrientes electricas, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su estomago se sentia raro al ver quien lo besaba y ese era hikaru... Este al ver que el castaño se dejo llevar por el beso lo llevo hasta el sillon sin apartarse ni un centimetro...**

* * *

**jeje perdon por dejarlo asi pero tengo mucho sueño pero para el otro capitulo si habra lemon ok?¡ **

**es mi palabra de unicornio magico (?) (tengo sueño lo siento xd)**

**bye bye comentario o preguntas pongan review por favor!**


End file.
